bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Cancellation (Extra)
This rank 2 extra skill focuses on canceling other sword skills to disable the enemy and not allow them to attack. This skill set only comes with seven skills and works on a percentage activation rate. This rate works as follows: The first time each cancellation skill is triggered, they have a 100% activation rate. The next time the skills are triggered, the activation rate decreases by 10% and will continue to do so each time. The deactivated skills are then put on a timed cooldown ranging from three seconds to eight seconds. When a skill is cancelled, it loses all of its additional attack power, chance activations, buff activations, and otherwise assumes that the skill was never performed by the system. This also means that any momentum generated from the skill will be lost, halting to a crawl and allowing an easy deflection. The only way to cancel a skill is to hit the enemy's weapon or block an unarmed attack. This also means that projectiles can be deflected and still cancel out the ranged skill connected to a player. Only weapons and being unarmed can activate Cancellation. Spiked shields or shields of any kind do not count. Additionally, skills that are cancelled fit within categories of level ranges. Depending on the rank of the enemy's skill, Cancellation may not affect it, especially if it is a rank 4 unique skill. This slot only affects up to rank 3, and when it does it categorizes skills into specific mastery ranges. Skills *Fizzle Block - (1-block) An all purpose deactivation skill for unarmed combat. 10 second cooldown for deactivated skill. Requires the player to block. *Critical Stop - (1-hit strike) A deactivation skill for unarmed combat that scales with the weapon cancel skills. The user performs an extremely fast jab towards the enemy's weapon, shrinking it with a fist and canceling the skill being performed. Must be careful to angle the hit currently or else the user will be cut. Enemy cooldown scales with the weapons skills as well as this sword skill's cooldown. *Stream - (1-hit strike) The first and basic deactivation skill. 3 second cooldown for deactivated skill. Basic-level deactivation. *Darken - (1-hit strike) A low level cancellation skill. Places a 4 second cooldown on the skill. Low-level deactivation. *Disable - (1-hit strike) A mid-level cancellation skill. Places a 5 second cooldown on the skill along with a -20% movement speed debuff that lasts 5 seconds. Mid-level deactivation. *Limb Wipe - (2-hit combo) - A mid-level cancellation skill. Places a 6 second cooldown on the skill. Then attacks the enemy's weapon arm to lop it off or shatter it. Mid-level deactivation. *Muted Followup - (2-hit combo) A high-level cancellation skill. Places a 7 second cooldown on the skill. It then follows up with a deep slash to the chest. High-level deactivation. *Total Shutdown - (1-hit strike) The max cancellation skill. This skill not only cancels the current skill and places it on an 8 second cooldown, but also stops any skills from activating for the next 8 seconds. Max-level deactivation. Requirements This skill is only available after the defeat of Sun Wukong. An NPC will appear on floor 1, rather conspicuously, and offer to spar with whoever desires. He will fight you unarmed, with or without sword skills. If you succeed, and it should be quite hard to, you shall acquire the extra skill. This quest is called «Real Power». Users #Layla